


Tell Him It's Broken

by FuxiJia



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Idol Producer AU, Idols, M/M, Slice of Life, bestfriends, i just love chengstin so much, oblivious babies, they're so cute tgt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuxiJia/pseuds/FuxiJia
Summary: "How dare him not to enter this room to be in the same team with me?", Justin thought after hearing Chengcheng saying goodbye to enter the room at the end of the hallway.You'll definitely regret this,  Fan Chengcheng.
Relationships: Fan Chengcheng & Huang Minghao | Justin, Fan Chengcheng/Huang Minghao | Justin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ni haooooo!!!
> 
> Here I am again with another chengstin piece. I just missed chengstin so much esp. their moments in Idol Producer. That part where Justin mentioned Imperial Power and Wealth. That gave me too much feelsssss ♡ and now, this is the effect of me-missing-chengstin-very-much. haha.
> 
> btw, English is not my first language so please bear with my work. And sorry for any grammatical or typographical errors. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fic.♡ xiexieee~

📌

Another elimination of trainees just ended leaving them 20 trainees out of 35. It is heartbreaking for everyone since they have already created a great bond and friendship with each other. But the reality of the idol survival show is just really cruel, and they have to face it whether they like it or not. 

"Idol Producer's third ranking assessment ends here. The fifteen trainees who will leave us today, do not be too sad. Don't forget that you still have a mission and that s the collaboration stage." Zhang PD announced. All the trainees applaused and wore their smile. Zhang PD continued to give reminders to the remaining trainees until such time Zhang PD cued "Citizen Producers," they all bow again after saying "Please take care of us."

The trainees went down from the stage to join the other trainees. Zhengting, Wenjun, Chengcheng and Justin ran towards their fellow members. Justin can't help to get emotional in front of them. He knows how much the other members wanted to make it to the top. They all swore that they will debut together but unfortunately, their luck didn't make it. 

"Zeren-ge, you did well... you.." Justin's words came out as sobs. "You, guys..." Zeren decided to hug the youngest and pat his back. 

"Justin, it's fine. It's not yet the last, okay? Stop crying now, you little baby." the older teased. Zeren received a light punch from the youngest.

"Ge, you sucks! You're ruining the mood." Justin retorts while wiping his tears and a little smile appeared again in his lips. 

Chengcheng, on the other side, is hugging Xinchun and telling him comforting words. Just like the other members, he saw how the older worked himself all out to improve his skills. He had seen big changes on how Xinchun performs and that is really a great result despite of being eliminated. Chengcheng can still hear the older's sobs. All he can do was to hug him back. It is the least thing he can do for now, since they know that it may be their last time in this show but certainly not the end of their dreams as a group. 

"Okay, guys. Listen." Zhengting called out to them. "Wait. Where is Justin?" Zhengting asked. Chengcheng's eyes noticed Justin's not around. He roamed his eyes around and he spotted the blonde boy squishing Yanchen. He wonders how close is the two already but knowing Justin's personality, he knew the answer already. 

"He's out there. Hugging Yanchen-ge like there's no tomorrow." Wenjun answered. Chengcheng tore his gaze away from the two. 

"Wenjun, please call Justin to come here." Wenjun nodded and went to call the youngest. After the two came back, Zhengting, since he is the leader, motivated them for the next and future performances. The members held each others' hand tightly swearing that they will all still make it. Silent hopes and wishes of the members were kept inside themselves.

Inside their room, the other members are already busy packing their stuffs early. Meanwhile, Chengcheng was occupied munching the foods he sneaked and Justin is busy playing games in his cellphone. Zhengting left to contact their manager. 

Justin didn't notice he has been kicking Chengcheng's food due to frustration when his player lost. "What the heck, Stin? Can you stop kicking? Gahd." Chengcheng tried to firm the younger's legs from moving. But the younger is too immersed in his phone, oblivious and continued to move until his right leg hit Chengcheng's face. 

"OUCH!" Chengcheng groaned in pain. Justin came back to his senses when he heard the latter shouts. 

"Cheng, oh my god. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He tried to touch Chengcheng's face but the older moved his face away. Chengcheng walked out of the room before Justin could explain. 

"Here we go again." Wenjun commented and continued to help in packing. Other members just shrugged their shoulders. Justin sighed and thinks about how he is going to apologize to Chengcheng.

Chengcheng decided to go to the canteen since he wasn't able to finish his food because of Justin. He casually walked with his hands inside his pockets. Actually, for him, Justin's kick is not that painful. The older just acted out seeing if he'll be able to trick the younger and he succeeded. He knew that later Justin would come running to him to act cutesy in front of him while uttering apologies. 

"Hey, bro!" Ziyi greeted with his usual pronunciation. For Chengcheng, it is really cool that he has his own signature line that makes everyone remember him.

"Yow. Wassup?" Chengcheng greeted back.

"I'm still thinking who's mentor I would want to collaborate with. You already picked one?" Ziyi answered while sneaking piece of bread from Chengcheng's. 

"I actually don't have anyone in my mind right now. I haven't decided yet since the collaboration songs are not yet announced." Chengcheng said while munching his food that he accidentally spitted some of it while he is speaking.

Ziyi just chuckled. "Gross, bro! Anyway, who's the member do you want to be with in the same group?" he asked. 

Trainees are starting to fill the canteen since it is midnight and everyone is probably looking for midnight snack.

"I'm okay with everyone. I'll just decide based on the song. It's just a collaboration stage anyway." Chengcheng simply answered.

"Oh. I actually want to be in the same team with Xukun and Chaoze. And also Zhang PD because he is really awesome." Ziyi stated. Chengcheng nodded in agreement to Zhang PD being an awesome mentor because he really is. 

On the other side of the canteen, he spotted the blonde boy who just kicked him in the face, having a good time bugging the trainees of Gramarie Entertainment. 

Isn't he going to apologize to me? Chengcheng thought. He didn't notice that the other Yuehua members filled their table since he is busy staring at Justin. 

"Seems like someone hasn't apologized yet." Wenjun said that caught Chengcheng's attention. 

"Oh? You guys here." he greeted. 

"Yes because we'll talk about the collaboration stage. Why don't you call Justin first, Cheng?" Zhengting asked while the other members are giggling like gays.

"What? Why me? And are you guys gays? Can you stop laughing like that?" Chengcheng said feeling grossed at his members' acts. 

"Look who's talking. Whew~" Xinchun remarks while teasingly looking at him. Chengcheng felt his blood rose up to his cheeks.

"YOU---" before he can hit the teasing member, Justin came to their table and sat beside him. Chengcheng's plan to hit Xinchun hanged in the air.

"Didn't know that we have a meeting here. Ge, you didn't even call me." Justin playfully bumped his shoulders. Chengcheng didn't mind the younger. Seems like the younger already forgot that he has to apologize to him. 

"By the way, I just want to ask all of you which mentor you guys would collaborate with." Zhengting said that got their attention. 

Just like what Ziyi asked. Chengcheng thought. 

"It's obvious Wenjun would want to be with Mentor Li Ronghao." Justin commented. 

Wenjun waved his hands while saying "No. No. It will still depend on the song and also, who knows if they will allow us to just be in the same team with the mentors we want to collaborate with. Maybe it will be based on rankings again." Wenjun stated. The other members just nodded in agreement. 

"Zeren-ge, which mentor will you pick?" Justin asked. Chengcheng glanced at the person beside him and looked next to Zeren. All the members are waiting for his answer. 

"Wait. Don't tell me it's a female mentor?" Justin asked. Zeren just hummed. "Zeren-ge~" The youngest continued to tease their main dancer. The other members joined Justin putting Zeren into hot seat. 

"Okay. Fine. Fine. I want to have a collaboration with Mentor Cheng Xiao." Zeren answered while laughing. The members gone Ohhhh making him flustered. 

"How about you, Justin?" Zhengting asked. 

"I want to be in Zhang PD's team. Y'know, I am the sheep~" Justin excitedly answered and even danced some steps of the PD's song. "Or maybe in MC Jin's team or Mentor Cheng Xiao. Yow, Zeren-ge!" the youngest calling the attention of their main dancer. Other trainees also looked at their direction. Zhengting signaled Justin to lower down his voice and the youngest complied. Justin leaned closer to the center of the table squishing Chengcheng slightly in his seat. "Ge, let's be in the same team. " Justin whispered since he has been too loud a while ago. The older just chuckled and pats Justin's head. 

Chengcheng, feeling uncomfortable at the scene in front of him, pulled the youngest blonde back to his seat but the younger goes back again to talk to Zeren. "Ge, tell me what room you'll pick so-- " Chengcheng pulled Justin's hood again making him choke his words. 

"Ouch. Ge, why do you have to pull me? It hurts, y'know." Chengcheng just remained silent on his seat. He also don't know what has gotten into him even though he knows Justin is really like that to everyone. Maybe, he just feels too squished and uncomfortable in his seat. That's why. Maybe, that's it.

After the members finished their snacks, they all went back to their rooms. Tomorrow will be another tiring day for them so they need to sleep early. Chengcheng proceeded in his bed after taking a shower. 

Zhengting entered their room to check his children. "Guys, sleep already after taking a shower. Okay? Good night. Sleep well. I'll go ahead." Zhengting waved goodbye and closed the door. 

Justin just finished showering and went out of the bathroom. Chengcheng saw the boy half naked while he is wiping his hair with the towel. Chengcheng checked the others in their room and he saw Xinchun already sleeping comfortably with his minions. Same as Xinchun, Wenjun's already in his slumber. 

"Chengcheng"

The older flinched at the sudden call out of his name. He looked back to Justin, avoiding himself from glancing at Justin's half-nakedness. 

"Justin, are you going to sleep like that?" Chengcheng asked,still having his gaze at Justin's face. The latter chuckled and just decided to open the luggage at the bottom of their bed. Chengcheng tore his gaze away from the boy. His feel his heart beating like crazy when there's even no reason to do so. Maybe I just ate too much fatty foods. 

Chengcheng felt himself being squished in his own bed when Justin sat beside him.

"Justin, go to your own bed now. It's too squishy here." Chengcheng said but the boy didn't even move a bit. Chengcheng tapped the boy's head to get his attention. 

"Cheng-ge, I'm sorry." Justin said without looking at him. The boy has his head down while playing with his fingers. Chengcheng couldn't help himself not get amused with the blonde boy. Justin looks like a puppy apologizing and waiting for his owner to pet him. 

How cute. 

Chengcheng mentally slapped himself because of his own thoughts. The older is busy staring at the puppy in front him while it is busy fiddling with its fingers. (wait, srsly Cheng? did u just turn justin into a puppy?) Chengcheng ruffled Justin's hair and the boy looked up at him.

"Ge, am I already forgiven? I really didn't mean to kick you awhile ago. I just got carried away in the game. Hehe." Justin shyly stated. The older was left with no choice but to forgive the younger. He's just acting out awhile ago so he'll just let it pass.

"Forgiven. Now, get out bed of my bed. I want to sleep already." Chengcheng pushed the younger but he noticed the hoodie he is wearing. It is his hoodie. Chengcheng didn't even felt annoyed or mad because Justin, wearing his clothes, even made him more cute in his eyes. Wait, what? He snapped out of his thoughts. The boy is now climbing to the upper bank to sleep. 

"Justin, that's my hoodie." he said. He just heard the younger yawned and the shuffle of the blankets. 

"Good night, Cheng-ge. Sleep well." the younger said before he drift into sleep. Chengcheng just sighed and closed his eyes to sleep. A smile appeared on his lips before he went to dreamland.


	2. 24k Magic or Agent J?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What imperial power and riches are you talking about?

📌📌

Trainees are now gathered inside the hall to receive their last mission which is the collaboration stage with the mentors. Zhang PD came and the trainees stood up to greet the PD. 

"Hello, PD." All the trainees greeted. The PD greeted back. They noticed a small box brought by the mentor. 

"Is this a delivery service?" Xiaogui naughtily asked.  
"That is probably a treasure chest." Xu Shengen joked.  
"Food?" The trainees are also curious. 

Zhang PD signaled the trainees to have a seat. He told the trainees that he'll give each of them a lip balm. The boys cheered and even teased the PD that everyone has to be used. Zhang PD just laughed. He teasingly asked them. "Which mentor guys do you want to collaborate with?" 

"YOU!" 

"PD!!!"

"ZHANG PD!"

The trainees excitedly answered. Chengcheng's voice even cracked when he answered loudly.

"Don't flatter me just because I'm here." Zhang PD quickly answered back. "Because a lot of teachers are watching you through these cameras." he continued. 

The trainees quickly took back what they said and shouted incoherent words stating how much they want to collaborate with them while some shyly hid at the back of the chairs. 

"Mentor Cheng Xiao, please teach us! MC Jin, we want to collaborate with you!!!" Justin shouted along with the other trainees. Chengcheng heard the younger and he suddenly remembered what he said last night, that he wants to be in the same team with Zeren together with Cheng Xiao. He thinks about why Justin never asked him to be in the same team with him. They are not bestfriends for nothing, so he thought. 

Zhang PD calmed the trainees and let them listened to the performance songs. The song "Mask" was played and the trainees are jamming with the song. Chaoze and Xingjie commented that it's definitely PD's song. 

"I like it." Zeren said. 

"I thought you will choose Mentor Cheng Xiao." Justin said.

"PD's song is good. I like it, Justin."

The next song played was Quit Smoking that is obviously sung by Li Ronghao. Third song was ZERO, a rap song and Chengcheng can't help not to vibe with the song. 

"This song is explosive." Zhengting commented.

When the fourth song was played, all the trainees can't help not to jam with the song. Even Zhang PD danced to the music, feeling 24k Magic in the air. The last performance song made Chengcheng excitedly dance because it is the song Agent J that is playing. Even Zhengting cutely moved to the beat of the song knowing he's a huge fan of Jolin Tsai.

I definitely have a song in my mind right now. Chengcheng thought. 

He is hoping that he could be in the same team with Justin. When he looked at him, the boy doesn't look excited as he is. What song will he choose? Chengcheng is sure that the younger will not choose Agent J. 

Justin saw Chengcheng very excited at the last song. Seems like it's the song that he will choose, he thought. He just hoped that Chengcheng would change his mind and be in the same team with him.

Zhang PD explained that the order of the trainees in choosing their song will be based on a draw. The trainees inside the top 9 has the privilege to first choose their desired performance song, while the remaining trainees have to wait until it is their time based on the number they have drawn from the box. Each song can only have 7 members.

Xukun is the first to leave and choose the song he want. The boy went to the room designated for the song Mask. When it's Justin's turn to leave, Zhengting asked him what song will he choose but the boy didn't answer him. Chengcheng called him.

"Justin, tell me which one will you choose." Chengcheng said. The younger just looked at him. "Tell me which you'll choose." Chengcheng asked for the last time. He told himself that if Justin would tell him then maybe he'll let go of Agent J and join Justin in his team but the younger didn't even left a word. 

Okay. Then, it's Agent J. Chengcheng sighed.

Justin is giggling excitedly when he left the hall. "I'm torn. Which song should I choose?" he asked himself. He entered the fourth room that has the song 24k Magic Remix! Havana. He saw that no other trainees are inside. Justin only saw the cameraman and some staffs at the hidden side of the room. The young boy sprawled at the floor like a child and waited for other trainees.

When it is Chengcheng's turn to leave, Zhengting asked him what song he's going to choose but just like Justin, he shrugged and just let the members guess it. While walking in the hallways towards the rooms, Chengcheng can heard sounds coming from the rooms. He thought that it could be Xukun or Justin. On the other side, it was Justin who was shouting.

"Fan Chengcheng! I'm over here! If you don't come here, I will hit you!" Justin shouted like he's summoning the older. 

Chengcheng meant to stop outside the room Justin chose to tease the boy. Justin, on the inside, felt that someone is outside. Chengcheng knew that it was the younger but then he made up his mind that he will choose Agent J. To further tease the boy, he shouted goodbye and laughed while walking towards the room designated to the song Agent J. 

How dare him not to enter this room to be with me? , Justin thought after hearing Chengcheng saying goodbye to enter the room at the end of the hallway.

You'll definitely regret this, Fan Chengcheng.

"I just want to sing a song." he said to the staffs and sang. "What imperial power and riches are you talking about?~" 

Justin knew that the term imperial power and riches was his and Chengcheng ship name made by their fans. The fans saw how close and cute they are together that the fans started to ship them. Justin is actually happy about it because for him, Chengcheng and him is a good match. 

Back to Justin, he still felt disappointed that Chengcheng didn't join him. So he asked the staffs to film him and tell Chengcheng what he wants to say. 

"You tell him, that it's over. It's completely broken." Justin told the staffs. 

One of the staffs told Chengcheng what Justin said. He suddenly felt nervous about the younger's statement but he decided not to show it because the staffs might notice, instead he just laughed it off. He decided to just talk to Justin after the filming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing. I just really imagined that cheng is nervous that time he just laughed at justin's statement that they are over. haha♡
> 
> please bear with my delulu heart. huhu. Just #shipchengstinforclearskin


	3. Make up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When mother Zhengting take action....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chengstin being children as they are.. they're so adorable asf. ><♡

📌📌📌

Five hours of filming quickly passed. Everyone is now gathered inside the canteen to have their lunch. As usual, each of them are eating fat-free meals but some of the trainees, especially Xukun, asked his manager to bring him food. Chengcheng pulled out a pack of dried meat from the pocket of his hoodie.

"Wow, bro. Since when have you been hiding that dried meat in your pockets?" Jeffrey asked while laughing at him. Chengcheng cheekily grinned at him.

"Since I woke up. How about you? When will you stop eating eggs?" 

"Maybe when I die." The two just laughed at each other.

Justin's group entered the canteen that made Chengcheng paused in his place. Justin didn't even spare him a glance.

Is he mad at me?

"Bro, do you want to eat eggs?" Jeffrey offered him eggs. Chengcheng shook his head. 

"No, thanks. Xikan needs it more. He's too thin." The other members looked at Xikan like they are examining him. 

"What? I'm not thin. You're just too fat, Fan Chengcheng." Xikan answered back. The boys laughed and Chengcheng just made face just like a meme boy he is. 

From the other table, someone spared a glance at the meme boy but quickly retreats it back to eat his meal. He's mad. He's disappointed so he will not talk to that boy.

"Justin, have you apologized already to Chengcheng?" Zeren asked the younger. The younger just nodded. "But why aren't you guys talking to each other?" 

"Who are not talking to each other?" Yanchen asked.

"Justin and Chengcheng. You know, lovers' quarrel." Zeren answered jokingly. Justin rolled his eyes. 

"We're not lovers, ge. I'm a man." 

People in their table goes Ohhhh . Justin decided to just finish his food. Suddenly, he felt someone staring at him. He doesn't dare to look because he knows it's him. It's over, you dumb Chengcheng. 

• • • • •

Lunch time is now over. Chengcheng is thinking if he will talk to Justin or not. But he feels like the younger is now avoiding him. 

"Chengcheng, the filming will start now." Zeren called him. 

The trainees now are lined up outside the room to film their comments in the scenes during practice. Chengcheng's name was called by the director. He went inside, sat on the chair and faced the camera. The director asked him how he felt having mistakes during the practice with Teacher Zhou. Chengcheng felt shy again and giggled like a child. 

"Because everytime I look at Teacher Zhou, I'm always looking at her from afar. Then suddenly, she's so close so I might be a little...shy...Yes." Chengcheng shyly answered. The director signaled okay and Chengcheng clapped the slate to cut the camera. He bowed at them and went to the door to leave but as soon as he opened it, he is now in front of Justin. Chengcheng's body stiffened. 

Did the younger heard him? he asked himself.

"I'm the next." Justin coldly stated. Chengcheng came back to his senses and hurriedly went out of the room. Justin closed the door. "Shy, huh?" he thought. He proceed to the front and let them filmed his comments. During the filming, he can't help not to think about Chengcheng being a shy boy while practicing with Teacher Zhou. 

I bet he enjoyed it that much. Shy? Chengcheng is shy? Shy his face. Tss. Is it the reason why he didn't even think twice to enter that room and chose not to be with me? We aren't bestfriends for nothing. That fat idiot.

"You idiot Chengcheng." Justin unconsciously muttered while filming. Even the director and cameraman heard it. 

"Justin, are you okay? The camera's on." The director reminded. Justin lightly slapped his lips then apologized afterwards to the staffs. 

Dumb Chengcheng. Dumb Chengcheng!!! is all that is running in his mind until he finished filming. When he went out of the room, he saw Wenjun and the other trainees teasing Chengcheng and the younger looks flustered about it. Justin felt annoyed seeing Chengcheng's face being shy all around. He felt a light tap in his face.

"If death glares could actually kill, Chengcheng's probably dead by now" Zhengting seriously said. "Why aren't you guys making up?" 

"Ask him, ge. Not me." Justin walked out, not minding Zhengting still calling out his name. All he just wanted to do is go to sleep, have a nice rest and kill dumb Chengcheng after. He's a good-for-nothing bestfriend afterall, Justin thought. 

When Justin left, Zhengting decided to talk to Chengcheng. He excused the younger from his members and invited him in the practice room where there's no one practicing since the others are still not yet done with filming. Zhengting felt that he need to take action before everything hoes out of hand because of his two childish members. 

They sat in the middle of the room, facing each other. Chengcheng scratching his nape, don't know what to say or how to start. Zhengting throw him a serious face. 

"What's wrong with the two of you, Chengcheng? You guys been avoiding like any of you has contagious disease or something" Zhengting started. 

"It's not me,ge. It's Justin" Chengcheng answered in a bored manner. Zhengting slapped his thighs hard that made him hissed in pain. 

"Ge! It's his fault. I asked him what room will he choose, but he ignored me. Now that I didn't choose what he had chosen, he's avoiding me like it's all my fault. I asked him so that I could decide but he didn't even told me a single clue so I chose what I really like." Chengcheng explained like a child complaining why he is being blamed for the thing he didn't do.

Zhengting sighed. "It's still not good that you're not talking to each other just because of that. You guys are really childish."

"I'm not childish, ge. It's Justin!" Chengcheng exclaimed. Suddenly, the door of their practice room opened and Justin entered. Justin looked at them blankly. Zhengting motioned Justin to sit down beside Chengcheng but he walked towards Zhengting and sit beside him, still wearing a blank expression in his face.

Zhengting stood up to leave but Chengcheng's hands are quick to stop the older. Zhengting glared at him and he let go of the older's sweater. "You guys make up with each other or else, you already know what will happen" Zhengting said to the two before he left the room.

Silence filled the room. No one's talking and awkwardness is starting to fill the atmosphere. Justin didn't dare to move, so does Chengcheng. 

"What?" Justin started off, breaking the silence between them. Chengcheng's eyes shot up to look at Justin.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Chengcheng asked. Justin rolled his eyes at him. 

"Why am I even talking to you?" Justin shot back. The older felt annoyed at how Justin's treating him now. He wants to make up but the younger is just hardheaded.

"Why am I also even talking to a childish boy like you?"

Justin looked at him in disbelief. "Ch-childish? You fucking called me childish? You big fat dumb idiot!" he retorts back. Chengcheng's mouth hang open. Seems like it will take forever before Justin can make up with him.

"I'm not dumb and idiot, you little piece of yellow turnip!"

"I'm not a yellow turnip, you big dumb like dumbo! I hate you!" Justin stood up and ran out of the room which left Chengcheng sighing in disappoointment. 

What the hell did just happen? We're doomed. Zhengting-ge's gonna be furious as hell. That yellow turnip! Chengcheng's mind said.

Dumb Fat Chengcheng! Dumb Fat Chengcheng!!! Zhengting-ge's gonna throw fit again. That fat idiot! Arg. Justin's mind shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter will be up soon! don't miss out! ^^ 
> 
> #shipchengstinforclearskin


End file.
